This invention relates generally to the application and retention of artificial fingernails to natural fingernails; more specifically, it concerns a simple and rapid method of attaching artificial nails characterized by the elimination of many prior problems and disadvantages.
It has been conventional practice to adhesively attach artificial fingernails directly onto the upper exposed surfaces of natural fingernails. This method not only risks damage to the natural nails as through a promotion of fungus growth at the interface between the nails, but it also requires considerable time and effort and often results in an unsightly, cumbersome and/or fake appearance. No way was known to overcome these problems and disadvantages in the simple manner as is now afforded by the present invention.